


Makeup

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, extremely on the nose title, probably a sleepover but its ambiguous, they play with makeup. what else do u want me to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Noelle tries putting makeup on Susie.(also known as: 2 ppl who know nothing about makeup play with the stuff, written by someone who also doesn't know anything about it)
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> i know catti has makeup on her fur in canon but I only realized that while I was halfway through writing this and I don't feel like going back and revising
> 
> I was gonna put a line at the end addressing this but uhhh I forgot so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ just...dont worry about it for the sake of this particular fic

“Thank you so so so much for letting me do this Susie,” Noelle said, getting out a bunch of brushes and palettes. “It’s nice of you to let me test this out on you, since I can’t really do it on myself.”  
Susie and Noelle were sitting on Noelle’s bed. It was late, so they were both in their pajamas. Susie’s hair was tied back into a bun, and she was even wearing a headband to keep her bangs in check, leaving her face fully exposed.  
“I’ve literally caught you putting on mascara in the bathroom, though,” Susie said.  
“That’s different! I just mean that I can’t put anything on my actual face since makeup doesn’t stay on fur.” Noelle rummaged around the pile, looking for something.  
“You’d think that they’d make a special version of the stuff specifically for people like you,” Susie said, “But apparently not.”  
“Yeah. So we’re stuck with this.” Noelle finally found what she was looking for and picked up a bottle of lotion. “First, the primer.”  
“What?” Susie tilted her head.  
“Primer! It’s exactly what it says, it primes your face to have makeup on it!” Noelle handed her the bottle and let her read the labels. “Um, do you want to put it on yourself?”  
“No, it’s fine,” Susie said, handing her back the bottle. “I don’t mind you touching my face, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Okay. Just let me know if you get uncomfortable.” Noelle squirted some primer onto her hands, rubbed them together, and started to apply it to Susie’s face. Susie scooted closer and leaned in so Noelle wouldn’t have to stretch her arms.  
Once the primer was applied, Noelle closed and put aside the bottle, then got out a brush and some powder. “Next is the foundation, which is like...primer times two? It’s like...the canvas the makeup goes on.”  
“Why do we need two primers? Can’t you just stick to one?”  
“Foundation is different! It’s the color of your face, or is supposed to be...I hope I matched your shade right…” Noelle started to brush the stuff onto her face. The brush grazed her nose, and she sneezed.  
“Sorry,” Susie said, “I’m, uh, not used to this.”  
“It’s okay. I’ll be more careful.” Noelle finished applying the foundation and then closed the palette.  
“Okay, next is, uh…What kind of makeup do you want?”  
“...There are different kinds?” Susie said. “I always thought it was the same thing.”  
“No, there are tons of different looks! Some people get really creative with it, but i’m not that skilled yet, so we’re going basic.” Noelle pulled up some different makeup looks on her phone and showed them to Susie. “I can stick to a certain color palette if you’d like.”  
Susie looked over the pictures, then pulled up a specific one. “I like the gold and black accents in this one,” She said, “Can you do that?”  
“Sure,” Noelle said. “Let’s start with contour.”  
“What’s contour?” Susie said.  
“No idea,” Noelle said, pulling up a tutorial on her phone. “But we’re about to find out.”  
Noelle followed the tutorial carefully, darkening the underside of Susie’s cheekbones and sides of her snout to make them stand out.  
“The monster in the video mentioned something about highlight?” Susie said.  
“Yup! It’s like the opposite of contour.” Noelle put some highlight on her brush and dusted the top of Susie’s cheekbones and the bridge of her snout.  
Noelle put down her brush and handed Susie a mirror. “Woah,” she said, “I look different. Sharper!”  
“Highlights and shadows make your features stick out more,” said Noelle, “Just like they told us in art class!”  
Susie thought for a moment, trying to remember, and shrugged when her mind came up blank. “I must have missed that lecture…I think I was sent to the nurse that day for inhaling too many Sharpie fumes.”  
Noelle chuckled and got out her eyeshadow palette. “Oh, before I do this, do you want any lipstick?”  
“Nah,” Susie said, “With my eating habits, it would be smudged off in no time flat. Plus it tastes weird.”  
“Don’t you mean it feels weird on your lips? I’ve heard people say that about it before.”  
“Uh, I guess that too,” Susie said, “Just-no lip stuff for me.”  
“Okay,” Noelle said, “But if you change your mind, I have a tube of black lipstick that’s calling your name. It would look so good on you.”  
Susie considered it. “Maybe later then,” She finally said, “Baby steps.” She leaned forward and kissed Noelle’s nose.  
“Didn’t you say no lip stuff?” Noelle teased.  
“You know what I meant,” Susie said. She kissed her again. “Just put those brushes to use already. I’m getting restless.”  
“Right, sorry.” Noelle selected a sparkly gold eyeshadow from the palette and put some on the brush. “Close your eyes.”  
Susie closed her eyes. “You better not be pranking me.”  
“I’m not,” Noelle said. She kissed Susie’s forehead and started applying the eyeshadow. “That’s more Kris’ department anyway.”  
Susie snorted and Noelle pulled the brush back. “Sorry,” Susie said, “I probably made you smudge.”  
“No problem,” Noelle said, “I moved the brush before it could.” She applied some more eyeshadow.  
Once she was done with that, she got out her eyeliner pencil. “Okay, do you want me to just line your eyes or do you want wings?”  
“Flying wings or chicken wings?” Susie asked, “Because both sound pretty cool. Especially the chicken.”  
“No, like…” Noelle looked at the picture Susie had showed her earlier and zoomed in on her eye. “See that line coming off her eye? That’s a wing. Or I could just go around your eyes, like the people on the covers of all those emotional bands you like.”  
“I think I’ll go with the wing for now but only because it looks boss as hell,” said Susie, “I’ll pay homage to Gerard some other time.”  
“I have no idea who that is,” Noelle said, “Close your eyes again.” Susie closed her eyes and Noelle started to carefully draw the wings.  
“Sorry if it’s a little wonky,” Noelle said, pulling her hand back. “Um, that’s all I can think of to do….besides blush, but I don’t think you’d want that…”  
“You’re right,” Susie said. “What do I look like?”  
Noelle handed her the mirror and Susie gasped.  
“Woah???? I look super cool! How did you do that.”  
Noelle shrugged. “That’s just how makeup is.”  
“I mean, I still wont wear this stuff normally, but if it’s just for fun like this it can be kinda cool,” Susie said, still admiring Noelle’s work in the mirror.  
“Do you want me to take some pictures for you?” Noelle held up her phone.  
“Uh, yes,” Susie said.  
The pictures started off as serious ones showing off the look, but quickly devolved into more goofy pictures and soon cheesy romantic selfies. They took pictures until it was time to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew susie's outfit in this fic so I might as well link it here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B5_iqpVgU9T/?igshid=18u9rqdq7w462


End file.
